1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device driving method, an electrophoretic display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A display device of which a representative example is a liquid crystal display device with the characteristics of a thin shape, a lightweight, and low power consumption. Therefore, the display device expected to achieve clear display as an image display device has currently been developed in the fields of an OA apparatus, an information terminal, a watch, a television, and the like.
On the other hand, an electronic paper device of which a representative example is an electrophoretic display (EPD) has characteristics of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption like paper. Therefore, the electronic paper device has rapidly been developed as a paper capable of executing a rewriting operation.
A microcapsule type EPD which is a representative electrophoretic display device is a display unit which includes microcapsules enclosing a liquid in which charged particles are dispersed and realizes a contrast by applying a voltage to electrodes interposing the microcapsules to generate an electric field and by varying the distribution of the charged particles.
In such an electrophoretic display device, a migration speed of the charged particles in an electrophoretic element depends on temperature. For this reason, for example, JP-T-2007-501436 discloses a technique of expanding a driving voltage for the electrophoretic element and prolonging an application time in a low temperature environment. In JP-A-2007-187936 and JP-A-2007-187938, an operation is repeated in every writing time to ensure a display maintaining ability.
However, when the electrophoretic display device is left in an arbitrary display state for a long time, a defect (burn-in) may occur in that the image vaguely remains even when the display is updated. The burn-in shows a tendency to occur depending on temperature. For example, the electrophoretic display device is left at a high temperature environment of about 70° C., the burn-in occurs for several hours.
According to the techniques disclosed in JP-T-2007-501436, JP-A-2007-187936, and JP-A-2007-187938, a variation in the migration speed of the charged particles depending on a variation in temperature may be compensated. However, the burn-in occurring during a time, at which the display is not changed, is not taken into consideration. Moreover, the defect caused due to the variation in temperature may not be sufficiently prevented.